This disclosure relates to an inverter and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device including the same, and more particularly, to an inverter that protects a switching circuit and prevents an influence caused by a broadband noise and an LCD device including the same.
With the development of the modern information age, an application range of LCD devices has been greatly extended. Although LCD devices are typically more expensive than cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display devices, they have received increased attention for use as alternatives of the CRT display devices due to their recognized advantages of being light in weight, slim in size, and low in power consumption.
An LCD device includes an LCD panel for displaying images in response to an image signal, a panel driver for driving the LCD panel, a lamp for providing light to the LCD panel, and an inverter for supplying a power source to the lamp.
The inverter supplies tube current to the lamp. The inverter converts an input direct current (“DC”) voltage into an alternating current (“AC”) voltage and boosts the converted AC voltage. While the inverter converts a DC voltage into an AC voltage or boosts the AC voltage, a broadband noise is generated.
The broadband noise may affect the picture quality of the LCD panel and may be harmful to human body. A metal shield case has been used to shield the broadband noise generated from the inverter. The shield case may reduce an influence caused by the broadband noise but increase costs. Furthermore, the thickness and weight of the LCD device is increased due to the shield case.